Radio Free Roscoe Part 1
by rfrluver
Summary: Four kids that start their own radio station. This is how they started there radio station but its a different storyboard
1. The Freshmen

Chapter One The Freshmen

It was an ordinary day at Henry Roscoe High School, Principal Dan Waller was greeting all the freshmen. Robbie McGrath shook Waller's hand, and then Ray Brennan. Robbie went up to the cafeteria lunch line. Ray did too. Soon they started talking about how school was unfair and that they've been there for only a day and they already had tons of homework. They got their lunch and sat down at a table which had a girl already sitting there.

"Hi my name's Lily Randall. Are you a freshmen too?" "Yes" Ray and Robbie said together unenthusiastically. They're first class was Mr.Smith's class all of them had the same classes except for gym. They met quite a few more friends whos names happened to be Ed and Ted, Leon, Barney, and Audrey.

Days passed by and every morning they had to listen to Kim Carlisle droning on, on Cougar Radio about nutritious food and it's ingredients, and very non-cool music! Kim Carlisle stepped out of the station and glared at Ray then she walked over she whispered something in Robbie's ear which sounded like _Join the radio station and people will notice---_Lily interupted and said "Um it's time for the Meal Of The Day, Kim, trust me we won't miss you?" Kim gave her a scowl and said curtly "Yes" Ray made a shoo shoo sorta hamd movement and Lily laughed. They asked "What was that all about" Robbie answered by a shrug. Lily looked at her watch and announced "Time for gym!"

The coach stared as Lily walked across the newly painted floors and started into a run to get into the washroom to change into her uniform she gave the coach a smug look and passed him without saying a word.Once she got there she saw Audrey applying make-up "What do you need that for Audrey? It's gym no boys will see you" asked Lily. "Never too much beauty in one persons mind" she answered. Lily stared blankly then said "Ya, whatever!" and gave Audrey a playful nudge not to hard or else she'd ruin Audrey's blush. They came out wearing a purple and orange skirt and tank-top. "Cougarific!" said the coach like it was some sort of joke.

Lily met up with Robbie and Ray after gym. They asked if Audrey was talking about one of them and then Lily just shook her head "No way!"and started to giggle. By the look on Ray's face it didn't seem that funny but Lily saw the look and giggled even harder.

Robbie glanced at his watch and said "My little sister will be getting home soon and I have to baby-sit if I don't she'll tell my dad and I'll be way over my head."

"I never knew you had a sister" said Ray.

"Later guys"Robbie ended the conversation but instead of going out the front doors he went turned down the hall to where Kim's office was.

How'd ya like that Chapter?R and R for more!


	2. The New Guy

Chapter Two The New Guy

It was December 8, 2004 when _The New Guy _as Robbie,Ray and Lily called him first came to their school. His name was Travis Strong. They soon became friends with Travis too.

"I can't believe you, Robbie!" cried Lily.

"We had a promise not EVER let Kim persuade us into doing whatever!" said Ray.

"I personally think that we should have a voice of our own, because as Buddha always says HOW COME YOU TOOK THAT JOB,ROBBIE!" shouted Travis, but just loud enough for Lily,Ray and Robbie to hear.

"Um, Travis, I don't think Buddha ever said that" said Ray.

Lily punched Ray in the arm.

"OW! That hurt" cried Ray.

"We we're trying to make a point, Ray" Lily said.

"Look you guys" said Robbie, "I just didn't do that because Kim offered that Principal Waller would do everything that I wanted." Robbie continued, "It's because if I become popular with a social life, I'll take you guys with me"

"We don't want to be popular," Lily explained

"We want a voice that can be heard, and music we can listen too, that won't bust our eardrums!" Ray finished.

Lily laughed. Travis grinned and Ray put on a goofy face.

That afternoon after school, Lily,Travis, Robbie and Ray walked past the train tracks, and came to a Travis came to a halt, and Ray who was standing a little to close behind him tripped over Travis. "What is it Travis?" asked Ray who was rubbing his head. "Look!" Travis said. They all stopped in front of a underground boarded up abandoned building. They all wandered inside.

"Yo and Hello?" yelled Ray and it echoed. "Hey I think Kim's in this building" said Ray. Everybody laughed.

"How come we never checked out this place before?" asked Lily

"This place is perfect for an underground radio station..."

I hope you liked this chapter check out the first chapter if you haven't already. R & R if you like or not!


End file.
